csofandomcom-20200223-history
Nata Knife
Nata knife (ナタ ナイフ Nata Naifu) is a melee weapon exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. It cannot be used in other modes except in Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario via Melee Weapons License. Overview The Nata knife can be purchased via Gruesome Assassin set, which also purchases Light zombie. Nata Knife is a powerful knife that deals very high damage to zombies. Its attack range is longer than most other knives and is usually used by professional players. Although it is dangerous to approach zombies with melee weapons, this weapon is still used to confront zombies despite the risk. This makes it really famous due to its very high damage. The critical hits are on the head and if the player does a back stab. Nata knife can also be used in Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario after the player has purchased the Melee Weapons License. Advantages *Does higher damage than Skull-9 *Instant kill for zombies with 2000 HP (without armor) *Longer attack range than Seal knife *In Korea, Nata Knife is obtainable by game points Disadvantages *Exposed to zombies attacks *Need proper skills and experience to handle this weapon perfectly *Low attack speed *Only purchasable with cash points *Limited usage time Gameplay Tactics *Make sure to stun the zombies with primary weapon first before stabbing. *After a stab, never go for a second stab. Wait a while (best to shoot by using the other weapons during this time), then go for it again. *Avoid direct attack with this weapon, unless you have proper skill. *Work in groups, never go alone unless you have certain skills. You can take the chance of stabbing if only 1 zombie is being targeted. Back stab for higher damage, head stab if possible. *If the user wishes to make a clean head stab, the user must have professional skill as a head stab chance is better at the front but zombies are able to infect you. *Use Bloody Blade ability to double the damage *Take the chance to stab when the zombies is focusing on other humans. Counters *Pretend to be helpless, as the human with the Nata knife will try to stab you from behind. Use this advantage to infect him/her. *Jump to avoid or lessen the attack damage from Nata users. *Make an unpredictable move so as to confuse the human while he/she tries to stab you,once he/she is close enough, infect him/her. Comparison to Skull-9 Positive *Higher Damage *No hit delay *Can use Light zombie if in possession *Obtainable in game points, only in Korea Neutral *Same weight Negative *Duration only, no permanent sale *Longer delay before attacking again *No penetration (can only hit 1 zombie at a time) *Lower Range Users Terrorists: * Red Beret Condottiere: A Red Beret member is seen armed with a Nata Knife in some posters. *Sarah: A poster showing a Heroine Sarah wielding a Nata knife can be seen. *Blair: Seen holding a dual upgraded/anti zombie Nata knife in a poster Counter-terrorists: *Mei: Seen carried by Mei in a poster. Variants Dual Nata Knives :Main article: Dual Nata Knife. Nata knife has a variant called as Dual Nata Knife that can only be obtained randomly from Z-VIRUS Supply box at low chance. Dual Nata Knife does higher damage and has faster attack speed. Gallery nataknife viewmodel.png|View model File:Strongknife_viewmodel2.png|Ditto 335673 2394938612813 1831405746 1465651 1033695587 o.jpg|In-game screenshot Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon Light_2.png|Ditto, China version s0422cs05s.jpg|Promotional poster CSOKNIFE02.jpg|Mei with Nata knife nataknife hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Draw sound Attack miss sound Flesh impact sound Stab sound Wall impact sound Trivia *There is a "CSO" word on the knife, which refers to Counter-Strike Online. *Nata Knife takes 1.0 second to be drawn, 1.2 seconds to perform primary attack and 2.0 seconds for every secondary attack. *Most players recommend using Benelli M4 as it has a fast reloading, light, can shoot while reloading and does high stun to zombies but you can also use SPAS-12 Deluxe or SPAS-12 Cobra for replacement because it also shares the same properties. Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons